


Grown-Up Games

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy wants to teach his young protegé a lesson. But grown-up games can get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown-Up Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Lucius Big Bang  
> A/N: rivertempest was an awesome cheerleader. She was patient with me, even when I was very, very bad. celta_diabolica was an amazing beta, as always.

He remembered when they used to play on the swing set. Well, when they used to watch Petunia and her snotty friends play on the swing set. He and Lily would rather use his mother's old cauldron and bits of twig to play witches and wizards, anyway. Now he was the one watching, while Lily played with her snotty Gryffindor friends.

His lips were a thin line and his cheeks were wan as he stared across the courtyard. That idiot Potter was tossing a ball with wings charmed on, and Lily was laughing. Not laughing at Potter because he was ridiculous, but because she thought he was funny. Severus saw nothing amusing about the situation.

He started when a strong hand grasped his arm.

"Why you even waste your brilliant mind thinking about them, I'll never know, my little serpent."

The words were spoken softly. Severus shivered as Lucius's breath warmed his ear. He was happy that his friend was visiting, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the travesty in front of him. Lucius maintained his firm grip on the young man with one hand, and used his other hand to pull back Severus's long hair. Severus shuddered as Lucius slowly licked up the length of his neck, but he kept his eyes on Lily Evans the whole time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius Malfoy was not accustomed to being ignored. He knew where Severus's eyes were focused, and he was not happy about it. He finished running his tongue along the younger man's neck, and then bit him firmly on the ear.

"Merlin's beard, Lucius! What are you doing?" Severus spun around, and Lily was forgotten. For the moment.

"I am trying to get your attention, snakeling. May I assume that I have been successful?"

Lucius drawled this out as he took a moment to admire the flush that had spread upwards from beneath Severus's collar to his cheeks. Gods, he loved the boy's sallow skin. It flushed so delightfully. Severus did not deign to answer Lucius, but he did not rub at his ear, either. It had not been a gentle bite. Severus's stoicism was another thing Lucius loved about him. But he was allowing himself to get distracted. He was here for a very specific purpose. It would not do to be carried away by the pleasure of playing with his snakeling.

Acting as though Severus had answered him politely and was not silently glaring at him, Lucius continued, "I have a very important mission tonight. I am going to help you make your way in the world."

Severus's scowl softened slightly. Lucius took this as whole-hearted encouragement to continue.

"I am having dinner with Professor Slughorn and the Slug Club."

Severus's scowl deepened again. Lucius cut him off before he could launch into the familiar tirade against the Potions professor.

"Severus. I know that you have no respect for the man. And with good reason."

Lucius placed a finger against the younger man's lips, which had opened to utter more protests.

"However," Lucius said firmly, "I have told you time and again that even fools have their uses. Slughorn realizes that you, a sixth-year student, know as much about potions as he does. Probably more."

Severus's scowl had disappeared. Lucius gave the thin lips one gentle caress with his thumb before he continued to reason with his stubborn protégé.

"When someone realizes that you are superior to them, they can view you as one of two things: a threat or an ally. Your remaining time at school will be much simpler if Slughorn sees you as the latter. Besides, you are sure to find some more elevated company there."

Lucius cast a contemptuous glance over his shoulder at the self-styled Marauders and their fan club of one. Filth, all of them. They should be beneath the notice of someone as full of potential as Severus Snape. He would just have to think of something to distract the boy. A predatory smile spread over Lucius's face as he steered Severus down back into the dungeons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus knew that no one else would enter the dorm room and see them. He knew it, but he didn't really believe it. Yes, Lucius had been a prefect and now was the youngest member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Malfoy's word was law in the Slytherin dungeons. But Severus has been taken in by authority before, and he was not one to make the same mistake twice.

He tried to turn his anxiety into excitement, he really did. But he was an intensely private person, and such open vulnerability as the situation demanded was beyond his ability. He knew that friends were supposed to trust one another. But he had seen what such trust led to, and he wanted no part of it. So although Lucius's attentions heated his senses, Severus never truly melted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone found Severus's stiffness off-putting. Everyone, that is, except for two people. Lily was used to it. And Lucius was entranced by it.

He ran his hands under Severus's robes. Severus was only wearing breeches underneath, Lucius noted with approval. The Muggle clothing Severus brought from home was little more than rags, and anyway, Lucius preferred to dress his possessions as he pleased. And it pleased him very much to be able to access his serpent's thin chest easily. Severus was panting, but his body was rigid.

And that was what Lucius loved about Severus. Lucius pondered his attraction to the strange, skinny young man as he undressed him and licked, kissed, or bit every inch he uncovered. Severus was no beauty, certainly. But Lucius had already had beauty enough to last a lifetime. Of course, it was necessary for him to be surrounded in public by things and people that were as beautiful as he. But for his private enjoyment, Lucius had other preferences.

Severus never resisted or refused anything Lucius did to him. But he never thawed, either. Even during orgasm, there was a core of solid ice inside of Severus. That was why Lucius had never tired of him. He couldn't resist a challenge, and Severus Snape was quite challenging.

Lucius's friends thought he was crazy. They couldn't see the potential of the sulky, sallow boy. At most, he would be considered a quick fuck, one who wouldn't fight back and wouldn't tell or complain later. But from the moment Lucius had laid eyes on the boy who had sat sneering at the world while the Sorting Hat hesitated, he had felt a keen interest in the younger boy. Lucius had actually found himself holding his breath while the pause grew longer, and everyone in the Great Hall began to shuffle and murmur. When the Hat finally shouted, "Slytherin!", Lucius had let out his breath in a satisfied sigh.

Lucius had taken the boy under his wing immediately. During his first few years at Hogwarts, Severus had eaten sweets fed to him by pale, aristocratic fingers. Then he had been introduced to kisses. At first they were gentle and chaste, but by Christmas of Lucius's final year at Hogwarts, Lucius could devour that sweet mouth and be welcomed. After Severus hit the age of majority, he became an expert at devouring Lucius's cock. He was still a virgin, however. It was not that Lucius had any qualms about Severus's tender age. After all, Severus Snape was his. He simply wanted to savor each stage of the boy's debauchment. Once innocence is lost, there's no getting it back.

But after today's little performance, Lucius no longer felt like waiting. It was time for his snakeling to realize, once and for all, to whom he belonged. And Malfoys do not share.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was surprised when Lucius pulled his head up. He had just enveloped that lovely cock, and his lips released the glistening red head with a distinct pop. Severus flushed as Lucius chuckled. Lucius wagged a finger at him.

"Not today, little serpent. Today we are going to try something different. I think that you will enjoy it very much. I know I will."

Severus was somewhat mollified by this statement. He had feared that he had somehow done something wrong, despite the fact that he felt he had performed perfectly. But Severus went completely rigid with shock when Lucius slid down the bed and took his cock into his mouth. This was different, that much was true. But how could Severus be expected to enjoy himself when Lucius's perfect, pureblood lips were wrapped around his own inadequate member?

He tried to squirm away, but Lucius held his hips down. He tried to pull Lucius's head up, and was given a smack on the hand for his trouble. As Severus had never resisted Lucius before, he had never realized how strong his lover was. There was to be no escape. When he realized this, Severus felt an overwhelming sense of relief. He wasn't doing this. It was being done to him. He wasn't doing anything. He could barely even move.

Severus had become accustomed to doing without. His mother was too cowed by his father to do much for her son, and his father could be counted upon to take away what little Severus had ever had. Lucius, however, gave and gave. Not to everyone, no, just to Severus. He gave attention; he gave chocolates; he gave clothing; he gave potions ingredients; he gave praise. Severus would have felt ashamed, but that was a luxury he literally couldn't afford. If he wanted to have anything at all, he had to ignore his shame. Once Lucius had shown Severus how to please him, the scales had balanced a bit.

When Lucius pulled Severus away from himself, Severus had thought that he was being rejected. The when Lucius had chuckled, Severus had felt he was being mocked. And when Lucius had taken Severus into his mouth, Severus had assumed he was being given yet another unasked-for gift. However, when Lucius took control, Severus realized that the other man was not giving, he was taking. Letting him do so was another way he could repay Lucius for all that he did for him. It was strange, Severus felt, that giving could be so pleasurable.

Lucius made a pleased humming sound around Severus's cock when he felt the tension leave Severus's body. The vibration this caused made Severus groan, and he reflexively spread his legs. As he did so, he felt something cool and wet slide between his buttocks. He jumped, and Lucius chuckled again. The finger, for that was what Severus now knew it was, continued to wiggle its way forward. Severus was horrified and tensed up again. He couldn't believe that those impeccable hands wanted to touch him there.

Lucius was no longer laughing. He shoved one of Severus's thighs aside with his own, and shifted until he was kneeling between Severus's legs. Lucius then spread his knees apart. Now Severus could not lift his hips or pull his legs together. He was held down and spread open completely.

Again, his helplessness made Severus relax. He no longer tried to resist. When he sensed Severus's surrender, Lucius released his hold on Severus's hips and reached for a cushion to place under his bum.

Severus had never felt so exposed. Lucius, Lucius Malfoy, could see everything. And he was touching everything. The finger worked its way right into his arsehole. Then another finger joined it. Severus was beyond being shocked. He no longer questioned what was happening to him. Clearly Lucius had lost his mind. The best thing to do was to go along with it.

Lucius had released Severus's cock and was now mouthing his balls as a third slippery finger wormed its way inside. Severus was mortified when his body instinctively bore down, but Lucius raised his head and smiled.

"That's it, my serpent. I knew you would be a natural at this. You are ready to take me now, aren't you?"

Severus had no idea what his lover was talking about, but he nodded his head enthusiastically. The fingers were withdrawn, and Severus was surprised to find that he rather missed them. But then Lucius rose up on his knees and rubbed oil along his shaft. Severus watched, mezmerized. He groaned with disappointment when Lucius released his own cock, but the groan turned into a gasp when Lucius lifted the younger man's hips into the air. Severus's legs were spread impossibly far, and he felt Lucius's cock nudge its way between his buttocks. Lucius pushed into Severus a torturous few centimeters, just enough to spread Severus's ring of muscle. Then he spoke.

"Tell me you want it, snakeling. Tell me you want me to split you open. Tell me you want me to fuck you."

Severus was whipping his head back and forth against the bed, tangling the long, straight strands. He was gripping the bedclothes with white knuckles. When Lucius said "fuck" Severus's flagging erection rebounded so quickly that it hurt. He had never heard his elegant lover use coarse language. Never. To know that he, Severus Snape of all people, had driven Lucius to this...

Severus begged incoherently for Lucius to fuck him, to break him, to destroy him. And after teasingly pulling out completely, which actually caused Severus to start crying, Lucius did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long day of solidifying his contacts amongst the Slytherins at Hogwarts, it would have been delicious to sit at the Head Table in the Great Hall. Lucius would have loved watching Severus to see if he flinched when he sat down on the students' hard benches. If he knew his little snakeling, Severus wouldn't so much as twitch. But it was for Severus that he was here, in the dungeons, as the guest of his former professor.

Lucius had always enjoyed Slug Club meetings. It was endlessly amusing to watch Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws attempt the kind of power-mongering that Slytherins learned during their first year in Salazar's house. They were so unsubtle that it was terribly easy to take them for everything they could possibly have to offer. And they had a lot to offer, despite their lack of finesse.

The lot of them were convinced that butter wouldn't melt in Lucius Malfoy's mouth. Thanks to his decade-long association with the Slug Club, he had the reputation of being "a good man" to the non-Slytherin denizens of the wizarding world. He gave, rather than received, favors, as there were very few families with more power or money than the Malfoys. But, as his own father never quite realized, you can't put a price on reputation. Lucius's image as an upright citizen came in very handy for doing whatever he damn well pleased with total immunity.

After all, Lucius was only four years out of Hogwarts, and he had already greatly expanded the Malfoy family's sphere of influence. They were no longer simply rich and powerful. They were now an integral part of the Wizarding World's power structure. Education, banking, health care, government: Lucius had a finger in every one of these pies. And now it was high time for his protégé to join the ranks of the silly, but influential, Slug Club.

Given Severus's skills in potions and spell-crafting, Lucius was mildly scandalized that Severus had not yet been invited to one of Professor Slughorn's soirees. He supposed it was jealousy that had stayed the Professor's hand. Whatever the reason for the oversight, it was high time that Lucius put an end to it. And really, it was an insult to him to have his star pupil so overlooked.

Lucius wore a condescending smile as he entered Slughorn's office. He nodded pleasantly at the young people who were scattered around the room. Most recognized him and bowed slightly. Those who did not were elbowed violently by their neighbors, and the sound of excited whispers spread in his wake. He was quite pleased with his reception until his eyes found Professor Slughorn, who hadn't even noticed that Lucius had entered the room. His attention was being monopolized by a young, red-haired witch. The girl was talking far too loudly and was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as she spoke. Lucius was appalled at her lack of manners.

Professor Slughorn's grin faded when he noticed Lucius, whose smile had twisted into a smirk. He spluttered a bit as he introduced the witch, who turned to face the guest of honor.

"Lu-Lucius... I'm so glad to see you here, my boy. Let me introduce you to my most promising student, Miss Lily Evans."

Lucius almost overlooked he insult of "boy" in his shock at Slughorn's claim. This uncouth Mudblood was the most promising potions student at Hogwarts? Preposterous. Even if Lucius did not know that Severus Snape was the most promising potions student, of Slughorn's or anyone else's, for decades, he would refuse to believe such a claim. How could this chit be a part of the Slug Club? Slughorn must be suffering from early dementia, to favor this hussy over Severus.

"Severus has told me so much about you, Mr. Malfoy," the girl said. The impertinence of the thing! Talking to him as though they were peers.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same," he drawled. It wasn't a lie. Severus knew better than to mention his tendresse for this red-headed aberration to Lucius.

The girl looked hurt, but she quickly recovered.

"I was just about to mention Severus's new research to the professor," she chirped.

Lucius's nostrils flared. He had come a long way from the impetuous youth he was whilst a student, but he still did not have complete control over his vicious temper. And being ignored for this insignificant Mudblood twice in one day was intolerable.

"I would suggest that you keep your muddy fingers out of the affairs of your betters," he snapped.

The girl blanched, and Professor Slughorn's sputtering increased so as to make him unintelligible.

Lucius looked coldly down his nose at the two fools before him.

"I don't think I'll be eating tonight after all. I am suddenly feeling rather ill. Please direct future communications to the Malfoy Foundation, Slughorn. I do not personally correspond with blood traitors."

Lucius turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. The room descended into a hubbub before the door could slam shut behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was curled up with a book in a chair in the corner of the Slytherin common room. He didn't look up when Lucius stalked in. Lucius hadn't thought it would be possible for him to become angrier. He was wrong.

Severus had never been large, and although he was a grown man he still retained the gangliness of adolescence. It took little effort for Lucius to haul him to his feet. The thick tome Severus had been reading fell to the floor with a resounding thump, causing all eyes in the common room to turn in their direction.

Severus's eyes were still a bit unfocused from the sudden shift in perspective. He peered up at the older man and blurted out, "Lucius! You are back..."

Lucius cut Severus off with a growled "Muffliato!"

He began to drag Severus by the arm towards the dormitories.

"What happened? Is everything all right?"

"Be quiet or I'll use a Silencing Charm on you."

Severus snapped his mouth shut and stumbled along, trying to keep up with Lucius's stride. When they reached the sixth-year dormitory, Lucius wrenched the door open and let it slam against the dungeon wall.

"Out!" he shouted at the two young men who were huddled on a bed, poring over that morning's Magical Symbols Game in the Daily Prophet. They scrambled out, and the door clapped shut behind them. Lucius shoved Severus onto one of the beds. Severus did not move or make a sound. He froze in his sprawled position and looked up at Lucius with wide eyes.

Severus's compliance seemed to calm Lucius a bit. Lucius did not grab Severus again, but rather began to pace and rant.

"It is intolerable. What has happened to this school? I've only been gone for four years, and suddenly the castle is crawling with monsters and Mudbloods."

Severus was unlikely to deny that Remus Lupin was a monster, and he was certainly not going to defend Lily when Lucius was this angry. He remained still and silent.

"I wish I was a more senior member of the Board of Governors. I would have this place cleaned up so fast that heads would spin. I would have that blood traitor sacked for slighting you. He wouldn't even have time to pack his trunk."

Severus was relieved to find that Lucius's anger was directed at Slughorn, rather than at him. He slowly began to inch upwards into a sitting position.

"And that, that... that baggage! She shouldn't be allowed to touch a wand, let alone be honored as a superior student. Superior! I'm sure she is a superior sycophant, the dirty whore. How like Slughorn to be taken in by such a brazen ploy. She probably earned her place in the Slug Club on her knees."

Severus cringed, even as he sat up straight on the bed. Was this what Lucius thought? Was this what Lucius thought about him? Severus Snape was no one's whore. No more than Lily Evans was.

He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and interrupted Lucius mid-rant, "If that is all that you think sex is for, Lucius, I think that you should leave my room."

Lucius froze, leaving himself looking terribly undignified, with his mouth open and one arm raised. Severus choked down a hysterical giggle. He was certain that he had let himself in for a good pasting, if not something worse. Still, he held his head high and looked Lucius in the eye.

Lucius snapped his mouth closed and lowered his hand. He was silent for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few moments. Severus continued to look straight into those granite eyes. If he was going to die, he would die with his pride intact. Suddenly, Lucius's expression softened. Severus didn't trust that he was safe, not yet, so he narrowed his gaze in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By gods! Severus was exquisite. No one stood up to a Malfoy. No one except one Severus Snape: a half-blood nobody. A brilliant, misunderstood visionary. A skinny, ugly runt. He was completely irresistible. Lucius would never, never let him go.

He strode over to the bed and smiled down at Severus, which caused Severus to scowl more deeply. Lucius chuckled at that and cupped Severus's chin in his hand. He knelt down so that their faces were level and brushed Severus's bottom lip with his thumb.

He whispered, "How I adore you," to that dour face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bloody hell. Sodding bloody, bloody hell.. This couldn't be happening. Well, certainly the kissing was familiar. Lucius always kissed like he wanted to devour his partner. Severus's body responded as it always did; his mind just kept repeating the same few words over and over. Lucius Malfoy just submitted to me eventually broke through the profanities churning through Severus's brain. This thought, as ridiculous as it was, galvanized Severus into action. Ridiculous it might be, but he was going to take advantage of Lucius's passing fancy. This might be the only time he would ever have the chance to experience this. He pulled away from Lucius and said, "Why don't you show me how much?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius moaned at Severus's demand. This unaccustomed forcefulness excited him even more than Severus's usual reserve did. He sank to his knees by the side of the bed and lifted Severus's robes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus looked down in awe at the sleek blond head nuzzling at his thighs. He knew what to expect this time, and he was not going to waste a single moment thinking about his own inadequacies. This was a fluke, a gift from the gods, really. This gorgeous, powerful man was on his knees before him, and he was going to enjoy it.

What Lucius didn't know was that Severus had been busy that day, as well. Severus had previously remained stubbornly naive, refusing to learn about sex. He had always preferred to pretend that sex was never going to be part of his life. Better to make a pre-emptive renunciation than to leave himself vulnerable to hope or desire. As for the things he did with Lucius, well, they weren't really sex. At least that was what he had been able to tell himself until today.

The events of the morning had left him feeling terribly vulnerable. And this was not acceptable. Above all else, Severus's goal in life was to make himself unassailable. A lifetime of being unable to defend his soft underbelly had made him determined not to have one. He needed to crush this weakness. If sex was unavoidable, he would need to ensure that it did not make him expose himself.

The book he had dropped when Lucius had hauled him out of the common room was the last in a series of very interesting texts he had found in the Hogwarts library. If it was a bit unfair to use the open-ended pass to the Restricted Section that Lucius had obtained for him to plot against the man himself, well, Slytherins never played fair. And since one of these books was likely being eagerly gossiped over in the Slytherin common room right at this moment, he was damn well going to use what he had learned from it.

Despite his best intentions, Severus could not withhold a gasp when Lucius swallowed him to the root. He swooned a bit as Lucius slowly pulled back and released his prick with a slight popping sound. The sight of Lucius Malfoy slurping his cock back into his mouth undid Severus almost more than the feeling of being engulfed in that hot wetness did. But a gathering tightness behind his balls reminded him that he needed to take control of the situation as soon as possible.

Severus screwed up his courage and grabbed two handfuls of blond hair. He yanked Lucius's head back until grey eyes looked up at black. As firmly as he could, he said, "No. I don't want to come until I'm inside you."

There was a timeless pause, during which Severus imagined he could actually see the wheels turning behind Lucius's eyes. Yet Severus was still hard as a rock when Lucius's gaze cleared, and he gave one sharp nod. Severus's face remained impassive as Lucius climbed up onto the bed. The only outward sign of his wild surge of emotions was a slight trembling of his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Severus made his startling demand, Lucius thought several things in rapid succession. First, he acknowledged that he had lost the upper hand, at least temporarily, with his idiotic declaration. Then there was a surge of pride at his protégé's rapid use of the leverage Severus had gained when Lucius had uncharacteristically shown weakness. Finally, there was curiosity. He could fuck anyone. He was a Malfoy. But why should he limit himself with regard to pleasures of the flesh? He was not accustomed to denying himself anything. Who better to bring him this kind of pleasure than the man whom he had practically hand raised?

His decision was justified by Severus's reaction when Lucius nodded and crawled onto the bed. There was no look of triumph, no gloating, no scorn. Just the calm, icy mien that Lucius always found so enticing. He shivered with anticipation as he arranged himself artfully against the pillows at the head of the bed. "Why don't you show me what you can do?" he drawled.

Severus said nothing, but his black eyes turned thoughtful. Lucius kept a self-satisfied smile on his face, as he waited to see if Severus was bluffing. Lucius wasn't sure whether he was more surprised or gratified when the younger man grabbed his legs, shoved them up to his chest and dove down between his legs. Pleasure quickly drove all other considerations out of his mind when Lucius felt Severus's tongue worming its way between his arsecheeks. Gods, this was a good decision, he thought before he lost all words.

Severus soon grew impatient with the resistance offered by Lucius's firm buttocks. He stuck his thumbs between the two globes and pulled them apart. This allowed him to flatten his tongue against the older man's sensitive pucker. Lucius moaned and began to thrash his head from side to side as the younger man licked the length of his cleft, over and over, with a firm, flat tongue. Soon Lucius was surprised to find himself moaning, "More!" It was not a command; it was a plea.

Lucius did not take the time to worry about this; he was too preoccupied with the feeling of Severus's finger slowly, wetly, inexorably pressing inside his body. When Severus crooked that finger forward, something inside galvanized Lucius, and began to fairly scream his pleas, "Gods! Severus! More! Give me more!"

When three fingers were squelching inside him, intermittently hitting that magic spot inside, Lucius could no longer keep his hands to himself. He grabbed his prick and began to frantically pull at it. Severus pulled his fingers out of Lucius's arse and swatted his hand. "None of that," he murmured, "that is mine." He lifted Lucius's hand over his head and held them there for a moment. When Severus released his grasp, Lucius left his hands in place. Severus took a moment to soak in the sight of his mentor rendered helpless, legs spread and arms raised, before he hoisted Lucius's thighs over his shoulders.

Severus did not have firm, rounded muscles like Lucius. But his scrawny physique was deceptive. Long hours of stirring potions and moving cauldrons gave his arms and back immense strength. He used this strength to hold the larger man up effortlessly as he pressed the head of his prick against Lucius's slick, tight arsehole. He didn't pause to give Lucius time to adjust, but instead steadily pushed through the frozen ring of muscle. This caused Lucius's entire body to go rigid, and he made a gurgling sound.

Lucius's pained response only incited Severus to move faster. The moment he was fully seated, he withdrew almost completely. He continued to thrust in this manner for a few more strokes, shifting until he found the correct angle. When Lucius groaned and his softened prick once again stood at attention, Severus switched to more abbreviated thrusts, pounding that spot inside Lucius over and over. Lucius's body was still rigid; only his head and shoulders rested on the bed as Severus drove into him mercilessly. Soon Lucius came with a deep groan, his cock untouched. At the sight of Lucius losing control, Severus succumbed to the rhythmic squeezing around him and drove as far into Lucius as he could, head thrown back as he spasmed again and again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus had never felt happier. He lay with his head resting on Lucius's smooth chest, while Lucius combed his fingers through baby-fine black hair. Clearly it wasn't love, but this feeling of satiation and safety was probably as close as he would ever get.

He closed his eyes as Lucius cleared his throat, not wanting this perfect moment to shatter. Lucius didn't stop carding his fingers through Severus's hair, but he spoke in his normal, commanding tone. "The Slug Club is a joke, Severus," he declared. "I think you are ready to meet a real leader. Later this week I will collect you from school and take you to dinner with a very good friend of mine. Be sure to put on your best appearance. I want to be able to be proud of you. If you make a good impression, I will let you stay in my room at the Manor after dinner."

After this pronouncement, Lucius grasped Severus's hair and pulled his head back for a fierce kiss. Severus let his lover take control. He knew that their normal balance of power was restored and willingly took up the mantle of protégé again. Until the next time.


End file.
